Number Eight
Number Eight, also known as Joseph, Naveen or Vishnu, is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde He relocated to India sometime later, now known to the locals as the mighty God, Vishnu. He is believed by Crayton to be the Garde meant to inherit Pittacus Lore's powers and defeat Setrákus Ra. Personality Eight is shown to be playful and carefree in everyday life, maybe because he saw himself with the sword at his death in the cave drawings in the himalayan mountains the first time he went there, as theorized by Six. It also shows his playful personality when Six landed in New Mexico, she was finding the others when she visions Eight cartwheeling through the dunes. Eight is also thankful and is a kind-hearted person. He might also have a romantic interest for Marina, kissing her when she found his chest, although he also showed a playful, almost frisky personality when he was messing around with Six. Physical Appearance Number Eight appears as a thin teenage boy with copper-toned skin and a well-defined muscular torso. He has long curly black hair as well as deep green eyes and full lips.Six describes him as "hot." History Number Eight travelled to India with his Cêpan Reynolds, not long after arriving on Earth. Reynolds met and fell in love with a human named Lola who Eight was suspicious of, due to looks she gave him. Eight was annoyed to find out that Reynolds had told Lola about their past and their mission, the pair fell out and became distant. Lola convinced them to go on a mountain hiking trip but once there, she endlessly tried to separate them. She later resorted to "Plan B" which involved calling the Mogadorians who attacked them. Lola and Reynolds were both killed and Eight, protected by the Loridas Charm survived and began to live in the mountains by himself. When wandering about the mountains, Eight happened upon a spiritual man called Devdan who told him about Hinduism, the deity Vishnu, and trained him in martial arts. However, after a while Devdan did not return to their usual place and Eight was alone again, until he found General Grahish Sharma and his soldiers who identified him as Vishnu and vowed to protect him from evils. His original name, from his Cêpan, is Joseph, and he went by Naveen in India, later Vishnu to fit his persona. The Rise of Nine When Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton arrive in New Dehli he sends the Commander Sharma to collect and bring them to his camp in the mountains, where he conducted tests on them to be sure that they are members of the Garde. During his short time with them, he recalled the death of his Cêpan Reynolds. With the help of Marina, he was also able to recover his Loric Chest. Subsequently, he leads them into a large Loric cave at the top of one of the Himalayan mountains, of which he has been a few times, to teleport them to New Mexico where, the group believed, would lead them to Four. The group discover intricate pictorial carvings on the cave that seemingly dictate events of the past and future that would befall the Garde. One illustrates a Garde, whose appearance has been defaced on the carving, has a Mogadorian sword run through him and the group eventually find out that it was Eight who vandalised the carving depicting his demise in fear and anxiety of this precognition. As they prepare to leave, however, they are ambushed by the Mogs, and the cave and its carvings collapses. Crayton is killed in the process. Eight barely manages to lock arms with Marina and Ella, with Six holding on to Marina's, and teleport away from the cave. The powers still remaining in the cave split up Six from the rest and send her to New Mexico, while the rest are teleported to Somalia. After landing in the middle of the Gulf of Aden with Marina and Ella, Eight quickly realizes the disappearance of Six, and leads the group to teleport again to Stonehenge in England, before finally arriving in the desert in New Mexico, in the process of which Eight recovered the two Loric crystals present. They find that Six is long gone, but Ella managed to contact Six through telepathy and learn that she is trapped in Dulce, the underground security base. After which Four and Nine both arrive with weapons in their vehicle and are hailed by the group. At the same time, they are spotted by U.S. Intelligence and are confronted with helicopters and armored cars. The five Garde members managed to fight their way out and sneak into through the hidden desert entrance into Dulce. As the group hunts through the base for Six, they meet and free Sarah Hart from her prison. Their search eventually takes them into a room where they unknowingly find a petrified Six in a black statue. Setrákus Ra then enters the room in Six's form and, while taking the Garde off guard, stabs Eight through with a Mogadorian sword, thus fulfilling the prophecy depicted in the Himalayan cave, before regaining his original form. Setrákus Ra then stripps the remaining Garde of their Legacies and wrecks heavy blows on them, even to a point of partially petrifying Nine, before Ella counters his powers with a red object and restores the Garde's Legacies, saving their lives. Setrákus Ra hastily escapes. Eight, nearing the edge of death, is healed by Marina back to life, and the Garde regroup for the first time, promising to hunt down and eliminate the evil Mogadorian leader. Legacies Shapeshifting Eight shapeshifts into different forms. He shapeshifted into three of the Ten avatars of Vishnu when he tested Marina (as a Human-Tortoise), Six (as a Giant wielding an Axe), and Ella (as the Lion-Headed giant with Hundreds of Arms). He first used this legacy as to transform into a Black rabbit to get closer to Dravdeen. He also shapeshifted into a swordfish the time that Crayton told them that they are leaving for New Delhi at once, Eight said: "Not Before my Morning Swim!", and transforming into a swordfish upon diving. Teleportation This legacy was one of the first that Eight discovered. Teleportation was first shown when he met Six, Seven, and Ten for the first time. It is shown that teleportation can only be done when Eight knows where he is going, and that he can teleport with many people at once, once he is in a Loralite deposit, which he calls "Doors". it may be that he can only teleport with Two people at a time since Six got to New Mexico when she chained her arms with Seven, while Seven and Ten were with Eight in Somalia. The Doors are: In a cave in the Himalayan Mountains, under the Gulf of Aden in Somalia, under the Stonehenge in England, and one might be in New Mexico. Eight mentioned that he can teleport to far places using the doors, when he first went to Somalia, and also some place as far as Easter Island. Telekinesis The ability to move things with the user`s mind Hydrolocomotion Eight was shown to walk on water when he first showed his teleporting legacy to Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Precognition Eight has visions that allow him to see future events through dreams. This also allows him to communicate with Setrákus Ra, Just like Four and Nine can. Sixth Sense One of Eight's Legacies, he describes flashes of something that will happen or is happening as kind of a sixth sense. Chest Eight has a Loric Chest like all Garde. When his cepan Reynolds and he were attacked by Mogadorians, Reynolds was killed and a Mogadorian captured his Chest and flew away in a small silver Mogadorian air craft. Eight was forced to live without the Chest for the remainder of his life before he met up with Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Marina unknowingly discovered a small silver Mogadorian air craft at the bottom of a waterfall close to where Eight was attacked, and she saw his Chest. She retrieved it and brought it back to him. Eight knows little about its contents, just a few of its items he is familiar with. Contents: *'The Duplicator': (as dubbed by Eight) is a pencil sized golden rod that expands like a scroll into a large sort of doorway, and when someone or something is thrown through the doorway, it is duplicated in the way it entered the door way. The duplicated item will be sucked back into the rod, then disappear when it is retracted back into its original form. *'Green Crystal': this green crystal is medium sized and acts as a vortex, allowing Eight to suck air up and travel underwater in a dome of air the green crystal provides. *'Glass Ring': this piece of inheritence has an unknown use. *'Curved Antler': this piece of inheritence has an unknown use. Relationships *Reynolds Eight loved his Cêpan as a father figure and the pair were very close, Six remembers how Reynolds laughed all the time. However their relationship was strained when Reynolds fell in love with Lola, whom Eight did not trust. *Marina Eight first met Marina when she took the first test, which is underwater. Marina described Eight to be handsome, as she can't take her eyes away from him. Eight later kissed Marina on the lips when she found his chest underwater. Later he is kissed by Marina in the FBI base after she healed him, afterwards saying that there's no time like the present. It is currenty unknown if they will start a romantic relationship. Though it may be possible because Gardes with a close number with each other, has a special bond, as stated by Number Six . (about her relationship with Marina.) Trivia *Number Six posed as Number Eight when she was held with Katarina in the Mogadorian Cave. *Number Eight is believed by Crayton to be the succesor of Pittacus Lore. Eight also believed the same thing because he kept having dreams/visions of Setrákus Ra. But he later had doubts it, after Six informed him that Four is also having the same visions. **Unknown to Eight, Nine is also having the same visions, making him, Four and Nine, the most likely candidates to be the next Pittacus Lore. *It is shown that Six is in fact, stronger than Eight when Six was able to win when Eight and her wrestled underwater. *As theorized by Six, Number Eight might be carefree and playful to hide from the shadows of sadness and despair, due to Eight chipping off his face from the cave painting that shows him, dying from a sword in his chest. *It is shown that Eight did not like the idea of him being known as Vishnu at first. Category:Loric Category:Garde